gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eruption
"The Eruption" is an upcoming episode. Synopsis A volcano is getting overheated and is going to erupt so The Watterson children investigate what's wrong. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Penny *Patrick Minor Characters *Nicole *Richard *Hot Dog Guy *Rodney *Marvin *Betty *Larry *Doughnut Sheriff *Hamburger Cop Gallery TheEruption Leak1.png TheEruption Leak2.png TheEruption Leak3.png TheEruption Leak4.png TheEruption Leak5.png TheEruption Leak6.png TheEruption Leak7.png TheEruption Leak8.png TheEruption Leak9.png Transcript Preview episode begins with the same mysterious room, with the Elmore Map and Volcano, but this time there is only one chemical and it's red. Patrick: Finally... It's done! I've perfected the chemical! Collecting all of those items.. Was ALL worth it. Now I can finally put it in the volcano! is about to put the chemical in the volcano until Mrs. Fitzgerald interrupts him Penny's Mom: Dinner is ready! Patrick: drops chemical GAH! So close to dropping it.. to room exit Patrick: screaming CAN I SKIP DINNER? Penny's Mom: Oh come on, You always want to skip it now! For once PLEASE try what I made? Patrick: Ugh, fine. pushes a button and walks out of the room. focuses on a cloth on the floor lizard then walks out of the cloth and climbs up to the table with the volcano and chemical, it climbs onto the chemical but spills it as the chemical spreads onto the empty part of the volcano. comes back Patrick: Alright n-- at Volcano Wait.. Hang on. at lizard WHY YOU LITTLE! tackles the lizard as it bites his eye Patrick: OWW!! MY EYE! cuts to Penny looking at a plant Penny: Hmmm, I hear something... cuts back to Patrick Patrick: PENNY!! HELP!! Penny: Wha-?! Where are you dad!? Patrick: THERES A BUTTON ABOVE THE PLANT!! PRESS IT! AND THEN HELP ME! Penny: Okay! the secret button above the plant Penny: What the... walks into the room and sees Patrick attacking a Lizard Penny: DAD! Patrick: This lizard bit my eye and ruined my experiment! Penny: What experiment?! Patrick: If I put anything above that map-- to the map the volcano is on Anything that comes on it actually comes on Elmore! I put the volcano on there and thats how it came to the dump! Back when I had put it, It had a strange chemical that made lava, But soon enough, the chemical dried and I found out about an item, and you need lava to mainly make it! So I had to gather the materials to make this, and today was supposed to be the day I could retrieve the lava, But now this lizard foiled what I was gonna do! And now the volcano is overheating! Penny: Oh god! Wait, Can't I just take the volcano off the map? Patrick: I GLUED IT! Penny: facepalm So what do I do now?! Patrick: I need you to find people who can fix this mess and also get me some lava! People who you can trust! Penny: I think I know just the people! the room Patrick: MAKE SURE THEY GET THE LAVA! bites Patrick's other eye Patrick: Ow, hey! ends Trivia * This episode was originally titled "The Volcano". *Ben Bocquelet made a tweet written in morse code, If translated it reads: "IN THE ERUPTION, PATRICK'S PLANS WILL BE NEARLY COMPLETED AND HALF FOILED, BUT THE WATTERSON KIDS HAVE OTHER PLANS." Goofs/Errors * At a lot of points (mostly the volcano sequence) the characters are in their Season 1 designs. Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS Category:Fanon Category:Eposides Category:Episodes